Mario Star League Baseball
Mario Star League Baseball is an upcoming Mario sports game for the Nintendo Wii. It is scheduled for an early December release in Japan and Europe. No North American or Australian release dates have been revealed. It is the successor of Mario Super Sluggers, and it is the third installment in the series. Story Bowser is furious that Baseball Island doesn't include a special ball-park for him, so he decides to split up the entire island and its baseball fields from one another. Now it's up to Mario and the gang to participate in baseball matches and recruit new teammates to find all the gems to put the island back together and defeat Bowser once and for all in a grueling final showdown. Gameplay Mario Star League Baseball plays much like it's predeccesors. The object of the game is to get as much homeruns as possible before the set number of innings, in an attempt to beat the opposing team. There are also various different types of pitches and swings to choose from and Star Powers make a return. Outfielders are now allowed to use what are called Special Powers to catch the ball. Also, even Team Players have their own unique Star Swings and Star Pitches. Control Options Nintendo revealed that the game's controls will be customizable, and that the Wii Motion Plus accesory can be used for more precision. The Gamecube Controller is now compatible, and the Wii Remote controls have been tweaked so that they are similar to those of Wii Sports'. Playable Characters Nintendo revealed all 58 '''playable characters, including the '''29 new additions. Team Captains Three different team names are available per Team Captain, depending on which characters are on the team. Team Players All of the Team Players who were playable in the previous game are selectable from the start by default. Nintendo announced that all the newcomers must be unlocked for further use in other modes. *'Baby Mario' *'Baby Luigi' *'Baby Peach' *'Baby Daisy' *'Baby DK' *'Koopa Troopa' (Green, Red) *'Koopa Paratroopa' (Red, Green) *'Dry Bones' (White, Black, Yellow, Blue, Green, Purple, Red) *'Magikoopa' (Blue, Green, Yellow, Red, Purple, Black, Orange) *'Goomba' *'Paragoomba' *'Pianta' (Blue, Purple, Pink, Yellow, Green, Orange) *'Noki' (Blue, Purple, Pink, Yellow, Green, Orange) *'Toad' (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple) *'Toadette' *'Toadsworth' *'Dixie Kong' *'Hammer Bro.' (Boomerang Bro., Fire Bro.) *'Petey Piranha' *'Boo' *'King Boo' *'Funky Kong' *'Kritter' (Green, Brown, Red, Blue) *'King K. Rool' *'Tiny Kong' *'Wiggler' *'Shy Guy' (Red, Green, Grey, Yellow, Blue) *'Monty Mole' *'Blooper' *'Rosalina' (New!) *'Baby Wario' (New!) *'Shadow Mario (New!)' *'King Bob-omb' (New!) *'Dino Piranha' (New!) *'Candy Kong' (New!) *'Bandit' (New!) *'Dry Bowser' (New!) *'Fly Guy' (New!) *'Boshi' (New!) *'Lanky Kong' (New!) *'Chunky Kong' (New!) *'Kip' (New!) *'Kalypso' (New!) *'Kass' (New!) *'Kludge' (New!) *'Goombella' (New!) *'Wart' (New!) *'Tiptup (New!)' *'White Mage (New!)' *'Black Mage (New!)' *'Moogle (New!)' *'Cactuar (New!)' *'Tonberry (New!)' *'Chocobo (New!)' *'Malboro (New!)' *'Behemoth (New!)' *'Behemoth King (New!)' *'Slime (New!)' Other *'Miis' Playable Fields There will be a total of 16 fields to choose from, almost double the amount from the previous game. The day and night feature is confirmed to return. *'Mario Stadium': No obstacles appear in this straight-forward baseball field located near the beach. *'Baby Toypark': A ball-park featuring an angry Chain Chomp and a moving toy train. *'Yoshi Fair': Yoshi's personal carnival ball-park with a spinning ferris-wheel which prevents the ball from going out of the park. *'Toad Mushroom City': A living city right inside a ball-park, owned by Toad himself. *'Peach Flower Palace': This cute and colorful flower-filled stadium features a beautiful castle and Cheep-Cheeps which adorn the outfield. *'Frosty Snow Lake': Avoid the Snowmen and be sure not to slip on the ice. *'Wario Electro Factory': Don't get struck by the lightning bolts or the electric currents which run around the field. *'Blooper Beach': Don't make the ball get washed away by the water in this tropical field re-imagined for Blooper. *'Donkey Kong Valley': A stadium designed by Donkey Kong which features many mud-pits and Klap-Traps. *'Boo's Haunted Castle': When the lights go out, do everything in your power to find the ball in this spooky ball-park that belongs to Boo. *'Bowser's Inferno': Bowser's stadium has a variety of obstacles to overcome, including bouncing flames, cracks, raining fire and Bullet Bills. *'Star Ship:' Gems will crash onto the field and shake the ground, causing the fielders to be stunned. Chemistry Nintendo revealed that Bad Chemistry will show this time around. It is symbolized by an exclamation (!''') point. Good Chemistry Characters with '''Good Chemistry can perform various special moves together. It is symbolized by a musical note. If two characters in the batting order are next to one another and they both share chemistry together, it will summon an item, if the Item Feature is turned on. *'Mario': Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, Rosalina, Goombella, Baby Mario *'Luigi': Daisy, Mario, Yoshi, Rosalina, Baby Luigi *'Yoshi': Birdo, Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby DK, Baby Wario *'Peach': Daisy, Baby Peach, Rosalina, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Mario *'Wario': Waluigi, Boshi, King Bob-omb, Baby Wario *'Bowser': Bowser Jr., Magikoopa, Dry Bowser, Dry Bones, Koopa Troopa, Koopa Paratroopa, Hammer Bro., Wart, Shadow Mario *'Donkey Kong': Kongs *'Daisy': Peach, Baby Daisy, Birdo, Toadette, Luigi *'Birdo': Yoshi, Shy Guy, Fly Guy, Bandit, Monty Mole *'Diddy Kong': Kongs *'Waluigi': Wario, Boshi, King Bob-omb *'Bowser Jr.': Bowser, Hammer Bro., Magikoopa, Dry Bones, Dry Bowser, Koopa Troopa, Koopa Paratroopa, Shadow Mario *'Ninja: '''White Mage, Black Mage, Moogle, Cactuar, Chocobo, Slime *'Baby Mario': Yoshi, Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby DK, Baby Wario *'Baby Luigi': Yoshi, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby DK, Baby Wario *'Baby Peach': Yoshi, Peach, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Daisy, Baby DK, Baby Wario *'Baby Daisy': Yoshi, Daisy, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby DK, Baby Wario *'Baby DK': Yoshi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby Wario, Kongs *'Koopa Troopa': Koopa Paratroopa, Bowser, Goomba, Dry Bones, Dry Bowser *'Koopa Paratroopa': Koopa Troopa, Bowser, Paragoomba *'Dry Bones': Koopa Troopa, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dry Bowser, Magikoopa, Hammer Bro. *'Magikoopa': Dry Bones, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dry Bowser, Hammer Bro. *'Goomba': Koopa Troopa, Paragoomba, Monty Mole, Goombella *'Paragoomba': Koopa Paratroopa, Goomba, Monty Mole, Goombella *'Pianta': Noki, Mario, Toadsworth, Toad *'Noki': Pianta, Mario, Toadette *'Toad': Toadsworth, Toadette, Pianta, Peach, Daisy *'Toadette': Toad, Toadsworth, Peach, Daisy, Birdo, Noki *'Toadsworth': Toad, Toadette, Pianta, Peach, Daisy *'Dixie Kong': Kongs *'Hammer Bro.: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dry Bones, Magikoopa, Koopa Troopa, Koopa Paratroopa, Dry Bowser *'''Petey Piranha: King Boo, Dino Piranha, Wiggler, Blooper, Cactuar, Malboro, Shadow Mario *'Boo': King Boo *'King Boo': Petey Piranha, Boo, Wiggler, Dino Piranha, King K. Rool *'Funky Kong': Kongs *'Kritter': King K. Rool, Kip, Kalypso, Kass, Kludge *'King K. Rool': Kritter, King Boo, Wart, Kip, Kalypso, Kass, Kludge *'Tiny Kong': Kongs *'Wiggler': King Boo, Blooper, Petey Piranha, Dino Piranha *'Shy Guy': Birdo, Monty Mole, Bandit, Fly Guy, Black Mage *'Monty Mole': Birdo, Shy Guy, Bandit, Fly Guy, Goomba, Paragoomba, Goombella *'Blooper': Wiggler, Petey Piranha, Shadow Mario *'Rosalina': Mario, Luigi, Peach *'Baby Wario': Yoshi, Wario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby DK, King Bob-omb *'Shadow Mario:' Bowser, Bowser Jr., Petey Piranha, Blooper *'King Bob-omb': Baby Wario, Wario, Waluigi, Boshi *'Dino Piranha': Petey Piranha, King Boo, Wiggler *'Candy Kong': Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Baby DK, Funky Kong, Tiny Kong *'Bandit': Shy Guy, Birdo, Monty Mole, Fly Guy, Black Mage *'Dry Bowser': Bowser, Dry Bones, Magikoopa, Bowser Jr., Hammer Bro. *'Fly Guy': Shy Guy, Birdo, Monty Mole, Bandit, Black Mage *'Boshi': Wario, Waluigi, King Bob-omb *'Lanky Kong': Kongs *'Chunky Kong': Kongs *'Kip': Kritter, King K. Rool, Kalypso, Kass, Kludge *'Kalypso': Kritter, King K. Rool, Kip, Kludge, Kass *'Kass': Kritter, King K. Rool, Kalypso, Kludge, Kip *'Kludge': Kritter, King K. Rool, Kip, Kass, Kalypso *'Goombella': Goomba, Paragoomba, Monty Mole, Mario *'Wart': Bowser, King K. Rool *'White Mage: '''Ninja, Black Mage, Moogle, Cactuar, Chocobo, Slime *'Black Mage: Shy Guy, Bandit, Fly Guy, Ninja, White Mage, Moogle, Cactuar, Chocobo, Slime *'Moogle: '''Ninja, White Mage, Black Mage, Cactuar, Chocobo, Slime *'Cactuar: Ninja, White Mage, Black Mage, Petey Piranha, Moogle, Tonberry, Chocobo, Slime *'Tonberry:' Cactuar *'Chocobo:' Ninja, White Mage, Black Mage, Moogle, Cactuar, Slime *'Malboro:' Petey Piranha *'Behemoth: '''Behemoth King *'Behemoth King:' Behemoth *'Slime:' Ninja, White Mage, Black Mage, Moogle, Cactuar, Chocobo Note: '''Miis' share Good Chemistry with characters who have the same color as them. Ex.: Mario and Red Mii would have Chemistry. Bad Chemistry Characters with Bad Chemistry cannot peform special moves, nor can they cooperate. Usually, if Bad Chemistry is present, balls fly off the mark when tossing. *'Mario': Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dry Bowser, Wario, Goomba, Paragoomba, Koopa Troopa, Koopa Paratroopa, Monty Mole, Dry Bones, Wart, Shadow Mario *'Luigi': Bowser, Dry Bowser, Boo, King Boo, Waluigi, Goomba, Paragoomba, Monty Mole, Wart *'Yoshi': Bowser, Dry Bowser, Boshi, Shy Guy, Magikoopa, Fly Guy, Bandit, King Bob-omb *'Peach': Birdo, Wario, Petey Piranha, Wart, Bowser Jr. *'Wario': Mario, Peach *'Bowser': Mario, Luigi, Yoshi *'Donkey Kong': Kritter, King K. Rool *'Daisy': Waluigi, Petey Piranha *'Birdo': Boshi, Peach, Baby Peach, Blooper *'Diddy Kong': Kritter, King K. Rool, Kip *'Waluigi': Luigi, Daisy *'Bowser Jr.': Mario, Peach, Toad, Toadsworth *'Ninja: '''Behemoth, Behemoth King *'Baby Mario': Magikoopa, Shy Guy, Fly Guy, Boo, Baby Wario *'Baby Luigi': Magikoopa, Shy Guy, Fly Guy, Boo, King Boo *'Baby Peach': Magikoopa, Shy Guy, Fly Guy, Birdo, Petey Piranha *'Baby Daisy': Magikoopa, Shy Guy, Fly Guy, Petey Piranha *'Baby DK': Magikoopa, Shy Guy, Fly Guy, Kritter, King K. Rool *'Koopa Troopa': Mario, Goombella *'Koopa Paratroopa': Mario, Goombella *'Dry Bones': Mario *'Magikoopa': Yoshi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby DK, Baby Wario *'Goomba': Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadsworth *'Paragoomba': Mario, Luigi *'Pianta': Petey Piranha, Shadow Mario *'Noki': Petey Piranha, Hammer Bro., Shadow Mario *'Toad': Bowser Jr., Wart, Goomba *'Toadette': Petey Piranha *'Toadsworth': Bowser Jr., Goomba *'Dixie Kong': Kritter, King K. Rool, Kass *'Hammer Bro.: Noki, Blooper *'''Petey Piranha: Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Pianta, Noki *'Boo': Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi *'King Boo': Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi *'Funky Kong': Kritter, King K. Rool, Kludge *'Kritter': Kongs *'King K. Rool:' Kongs *'Tiny Kong': Kritter, King K. Rool, Kalypso *'Wiggler': Boo, King Bob-omb *'Shy Guy': Yoshi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby DK, Baby Wario *'Monty Mole': Mario, Luigi *'Blooper': Hammer Bro., Birdo *'Rosalina': Dino Piranha, Bowser, Petey Piranha, Dry Bowser *'Baby Wario': Magikoopa, Shy Guy, Fly Guy, Baby Mario *'Shadow Mario: '''Pianta, Noki, Mario *'King Bob-omb': Wiggler, Yoshi *'Dino Piranha': Rosalina, Mario, Luigi *'Candy Kong': Kritter, King K. Rool *'Bandit': Mario, Yoshi, *'Dry Bowser': Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Rosalina *'Fly Guy': Yoshi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby DK, Baby Wario *'Boshi': Yoshi, Birdo *'Lanky Kong': Kritter, King K. Rool *'Chunky Kong': Kritter, King K. Rool *'Kip': Diddy Kong *'Kalypso': Tiny Kong *'Kass': Dixie Kong *'Kludge': Funky Kong *'Goombella': Koopa Troopa, Koopa Paratroopa *'Wart': Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad *'White Mage:' Behemoth, Behemoth King *'Black Mage: Behemoth, Behemoth King *'Moogle: '''Behemoth, Behemoth King *'Cactuar: 'Behemoth, Behemoth King *'Tonberry: Behemoth, Behemoth King *'Chocobo: '''Behemoth, Behemoth King *'Malboro:' ''None *'Behemoth: '''Ninja, White Mage, Black Mage, Moogle, Cactuar, Tonberry, Chocobo, Slime *'Behemoth King: Ninja, White Mage, Black Mage, Moogle, Cactuar, Tonberry, Chocobo, Slime *'''Slime: Behemoth, Behemoth King Note: Miis do not share Bad Chemistry with anyone. Items *Green Shell - Knocks down the fielder and stuns them momentarily. *Mini Boos - Makes the ball invisible, therefore harder to catch. *POW Block - Stuns the fielder for a few seconds. *Fireballs - Burns the fielder for a few seconds. *Bananas - Causes the fielder to slip once stepped on. *Bob-omb - Causes a big explosion which stuns anyone who comes in contact with it. *Red Shell (New!) - Chases the fielder and stuns them once it hits them. *Lightning Bolt (New!) - Shrinks the fielder, reducing them in speed and stature. *Star (New!) - Makes the baserunner much quicker and invulnerable to certain attacks. *Blue Shell (New!) - Chases after the ball to prevent a Home run. *Mega Mushroom (New!) - Turns the feilder huge, making it easier to catch the ball. *Freezies (New!) - Turns a chosen area into an icy floor, making it hard to run on. Trivia * This is Candy Kong's, King Bob-omb's, Dino Piranha's, Wart's and Goombella's first playable appearances in any games to date. *This game marks Goombella's and Wart's debut transitions from 2D to 3D. *Dry Bowser has the only batting stat that is above 10, making him the strongest character, although Bowser is normally stronger than Dry Bowser. *Cactuar has the only running stat that is above 10, making him the fastest character. *Boshi was originally going to be a team captain, but this idea was soon scrapped. *Yoshi has the most characters who share Good Chemistry '''with him. *Mario has the most characters who share '''Bad Chemistry with him. Promotion To raise awarness and build anticipation, Nintendo has released collectible cards featuring all 58 of the playable characters, their stats and Star Powers and Special Powers imprinted on the card itself. Category:Fan Games Category:Sports Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series)